1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game system including slot machines and a game control method.
2. Related Art
Examples of known conventional slot machines include a slot machine having a function of providing a free game or a bonus game that provides the player with an advantage in comparison with a basic game, as disclosed in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,634,941 and the specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/110558. The term “free game” or “bonus game” as used here represents a second game. Examples of such second games executed by such slot machines thus disclosed include: a game which, when a particular symbol is displayed, raises the probability of winning a particular combination that gives the player an award; and a game that raises the amount of payout to be received by a player who has won a particular winning combination.
Examples of other disclosed slot machines include a slot machine that displays the value of the payout which the player has a chance to get in the second game, so as to notify the player before the second game.
With such conventional slot machines, the same slot machine also provides the second game. The present invention provides a slot machine that offers further novel entertainment.